


Spoilers

by QueenieRose53001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Movie Night, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Fix-It, Mentioned Bruce Banner - Freeform, Mentioned James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Wilson - Freeform, Mentioned Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, No Plot/Plotless, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Star Wars References, bucky's never seen star wars, everybody is queer because reasons, mentioned Tony Stark, natasha wants to fix that, this is fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint sit down and watch Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was bored so I'm really sorry if this is trash

Steve thought movie nights were best when everyone on the team was present to participate, which was why he was reluctant to join in one night when Tony, Bruce, Sam, Wanda, Pietro and Rhodey were all out on a mission halfway across the world. 

But Bucky, Natasha, and Clint insisted, and that was how Steve found himself watching Empire Strikes Back for the twentieth time. Somehow, Bucky had never seen the series, so Natasha decided it would be a good idea to show the movies to the last adult who had neither seen Star Wars or knew the parentage of the protagonist.

Clint laid upside down on one of the couches in the entertainment room. Steve sat right side up next to him, mindlessly watching the movie with Natasha and Bucky seated on the floor at his feet, whispering to each other in Russian. Natasha turned to Clint, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth when he asked politely, also in Russian. 

“You can speak Russian, Barton?” Steve asked. Clint shifted, adjusting his balance to look at Steve.

“Yeah, I can speak Russian. I taught her how to sign, Tasha taught me how to speak Russian.” Clint said, yawning slightly. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask Natasha to teach me, too, so I can talk to Buck, but we’re all so busy.” Steve said.

“I taught you ASL, I could teach you Russian, too, Cap, if you wanted.” He laughed suddenly, and Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, look at us, Steve. We’re both roguishly handsome superheroes who found themselves adopting beautiful Russian assassins.”

Steve laughed. “You know, Clint? You’re damn right, but I’m not so sure about your good looks.”

Clint gasped loudly, scandalized. “Captain!” He slapped Steve’s thigh playfully. “How dare you insult my beauty? Man, I can’t stand you.” 

“Come on, Hawkguy, we all know you love me.” 

“Gentlemen,” Natasha interrupted, turning around to face Clint and Steve. “If you two are going to keep talking while they confess their undying love for each other, I’m going to murder the both of you.”

“Really, Tasha? I thought you loved me. I’m offended.” Clint whined.

“If you don’t shut up…” Natasha threatened, a smile on her face, shaking a pretend fist at her boyfriend.

“What are ya gonna do to me, Tasha?” Clint questioned, a grin spread across his face.

“What he’s doing,” Natasha answered, gesturing vaguely to the screen and pressing her lips to Clint’s.


End file.
